


She promised forever, but he never knew the price.

by Ihasmagma



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Dark, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Five Centric, Five has GAD, Five has PTSD, Fives sixteen, M/M, Rape, Suicide, Trauma, Vanya has SAD, comes back to 2002, dead dove do not eat, everyone needs all of the hugs, five Hargreeves| the boy needs a hug., noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: Five came back, sixteen years old in a thirteen year old body, to 2002, right before his siblings’ fourteenth birthday to stop the end of the world.What really came out of it was accepting what was done, and to move on.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Lila Pitt/ Original Character, Number Five | The Boy/The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	She promised forever, but he never knew the price.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agaychicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaychicken/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is a dark fanfic I wrote and felt like posting, I don’t know if I’ll continue it, let me know if you want me to or if I should keep it a one shot.

There was a lot he was unsure of in life.   
Some people call it ‘fear of the unknown’ but he never liked that. He’s not afraid of the unknown. No assassin is. He sleeps with a gun anyway.  
What he’s afraid of is the patterns.  
As a child, Five was obsessive. Everyone knew it. When he was 10 he spent a whole week in his room, only coming out for eating and training, all to scribble equations and logic of a book’s magic system.  
When he was 13, he spent every waking moment practicing. Practicing to time travel.  
“You’ll take me with you right?” Vanya asked, quietly, looking out her window and at the field of stars above.  
“Obviously,” Five smiles, sitting by the girl. One thing he always noticed about her is how despite never being able to see her eyebrows, he could still read them perfectly. Maybe it’s just his imagination, but he always felt like they had a telepathic link.  
He hoped she did to.  
“If you could go anywhere in time, where would you go?” She asked.  
He paused for a second, thinking. “I want to see the future.”  
“Mm,” she hummed, “I want to go anywhere daddy isn’t,”  
Of course. That’s why they’re doing this.  
To escape.  
And escape he did.  
Just to land himself in a worse pit.

He still remembers that day. September 11th. Ironic, really. He was so excited, running through the streets, looking all around, grinning. He proved that old man wrong. He was *free*   
And then he froze. The air was punched out of his lungs. The world was on fire, buildings destroyed, as if he was living inside 2012.  
And that was his home. For the next two years, he lived off cockroaches that were eating his family’s rotted flesh, old bottles of alcohol, and way past expiration date twinkies. 

He was trying to bury Allison, for she was the last one he had left to bury. Vanya and Ben weren’t with the group, and after finding what was left of vanya’s book, from what he can tell, Ben didn’t make it even before the end of the world.  
He brushed the thought off. Now is not the time. Focus on the task. The task is the goal.  
Five was so thankful to have a one track mind right now.  
His nails were practically non existent, from digging with them, and his knuckles dropping tiny droplets of red onto the debris coated ground.  
“It’s gonna be okay, Al, you’re gonna be okay,” he smiles sadly. He needed to find a way back. To fix this. To save the world. To prevent *this*  
“How sweet,”   
Did he hear that right? He sighed. “You’re not real, go away,” he nonchalantly stated. Hallucinations were just part of the routine at this point.   
“Oh I’m anything but unreal, sweetie,” he looked to face the woman, his face scrunching up with suspicion.  
She had a long black dress, curly blond hair in a 30s style cut, an umbrella (god he hated those) and was smoking a cigarette.  
“What do you want? Who are you?” He grabbed his baseball bat, glaring. He was not afraid. This was like how his dad sometimes tested him using scenarios where he had to escape captivity. God he hated those. Made him feel like a caged animal, and he was anything but.  
“I see you’re stuck here, a boy lost out of time,” she smiled, that kind of smile a lion gives to its prey before it devours it.  
“I’m fifteen,” he glares.  
“A boy still,” she walked closer to him.  
“Who are you,” he growled.  
“Call me The Handler, you?”  
“Five, Five Hargreeves,”  
“What an odd name,”  
“I prefer extraordinary,”   
She shrugs. “I’m here to offer you a job,” she blew into her cigarette.  
“Why would I take it?”  
“What else do you have?”   
Good point.  
“What’s the job?” He needed to know what he was signing up for.  
She smirked, as if she already decided she won. “You work for the commission, an organization that keeps the timeline fixed, working right, you’ll either be working in management, writing the timeline or working on the field-“  
“Field,” he interrupted, no hesitation. To sit still and work for the rest of his life would be suicide just waiting to happen. He’s not wired for that kind of work.  
She licks her lips. “Great, What do you say? You work for us for five years, then you’re free to go.”   
He thought about it, what better shot did he have. “Will you help me get back to my family?”  
“Sure, I’ll indulge in your fantasy,”   
That made his skin crawl. The way she belittled his very reason he’s still living right now... was this what Diego or Klaus felt when their dad insulted them?  
He didn’t know why, but Reginald never held the power over Five like he did for the rest of the kids. Five saw right through him. It made him angry, honestly. His treatment of Vanya and klaus the most. How dare he act like they aren’t worthy of human breath. Living was a gift. Life was a gift.  
It’s unfortunate he learned that by throwing his own away.  
The Handler grabbed his chin, making him shudder. He hadn’t felt human contact in two years...  
“Aww, adorable,” god, he hated this woman already. How dare she make him feel so exposed and raw.  
“Let’s get this show going,” he said with a smirk, he wasn’t gonna let this woman think he was weak.

“Where are we?” Five looked around.  
“A motel,” the handler responded calmly, pouring herself a drink. “Want one?” She offered the sixteen year old.  
He sighed, “Sure, why not,” he took a sip carefully, a bit paranoid it was poisoned.  
“How have you been adjusting?” She asks, as she lets her legs spread on the bed.  
“To?”  
“Life,” she whispered.  
“Don’t know, I don’t really like killing people,” he snapped. He knew he shouldn’t blame her. But he did. She- she made him a killer.   
“You do what you’ve got to do, Five, surely a man with such intellect as yourself would understand that,” she took another sip of the cold champagne.  
“I hate the people,” who knew two years of pure isolation would mess with you?  
“Oh, I do too, honey, people are a tool for us to get ahead,”   
“Why me.” He asks.  
She turned to him, confused.  
“Why me? Out of everyone, why am I the one you enjoy so much,” he asks, slowly and warily.  
“Because, Five, I need you, and you need me. You’re the best I’ve got. And im all you have.”  
That phrase will be burned into his mind forever.

Klaus was walking through the ally, hood up. He knew a fourteen year old walking the streets of New York alone was a rape waiting to happen, but he didn’t care.  
“Your usual?” The man asked, eyebrow raised.  
Klaus nodded, handing him the money.  
“I need ten more bucks.” He glared.  
“I- this is all I have Spence-“ Klaus gulped.  
“No money, no ecstasy,”  
“Fuck, come on Spence,” Klaus tried.  
“Take your money back, come back when you have the right amount.”  
Klaus sighed, then eyed the bag of Weed, a smirk crawling on his lips. He then grabbed it, and made a run for it.  
“Get back here!” Spence yelled, chasing him.  
“Thanks for the pot, bud,” Klaus yelled and ran off, into a street he didn’t know.  
“Eek, this is enough to last me a month!” He grinned, hugging the plant.  
Suddenly, a bright blue vortex opened beside him, “fuck.... well now I regret summoning Bloody Mary-“  
Then a boy fell out. He looked thirteen, and frankly, pissed.  
“I- you’re finally dead, no no no-“ Klaus began to shake. Five died. He died he died-  
“I’m not dead, Klaus, I- I time traveled,” he sighed, cracking his neck a bit.  
“You- you look thirteen,”  
“Wow, and you’re a male,” five snapped sarcastically.  
“You’ve been gone a year, Five, we had a funeral...”  
“Well, ain’t that fantastic,” he sighed.   
“I- what happened to you...” Klaus asked, hugging him tightly.  
“I-“ he stopped. “So much, it’s good to see you...”  
“Thanks Five...”  
“For?”  
“Not dying,” Klaus mumbled, not even caring he was sobbing.  
“Are you wearing a skirt?” Five asked.  
Klaus grinned through the sobs, “Uh huh! I stole one of Allison’s,”  
“Wait- where’s Ben?” Five asks.  
Klaus answers, confused, “probably doing nerdy shit in his room?”  
“So he’s alive?”  
Klaus nodded.  
Five sighed, “thank god, can we go home now? I- I need a shower.”

When Five entered the house, it was late, and the first thing he noticed was the portrait. It was of him, but at the same time not. The boy in it was colder, uncaring...  
Was this how they seem him? As a copy of father who ran off and abandoned them all to the hands of their cruel father?  
Reginald came out, only to be stunned. “So you’ve returned,”  
Five nodded, “Yeah I fucking did, shocked?” He smirked.  
“Don’t use that language with me number five, to your room,”  
That’s it?  
No we’ve missed you? How are you? Are you okay?  
I love you?  
His fists clenched, “you want to test me old man?”   
“Five. Room. Now.”  
“No.”  
“Do you want the room?”  
That froze him. Whenever he or any of his siblings disobeyed. He built separate chambers designed to break them. His never worked though. He was too stubborn. Too strong.  
Granted.  
He’d take that over a motel.   
He sighed, giving in and walking to his room.  
His room was exactly as he left it, messy and filled with notes and books. It made him smile. Then he saw a paper he didn’t recognize.

“See you soon Love,

Xoxo Marylin”

He- he needed a shower. He felt dirty.


End file.
